


Charles Leclerc Heartbreak Club

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One-Shot, f1 drivers - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Jealousy, hate, heartbreak, reconciliation; this is the story of Esteban and Pierre in the Charles Leclerc Heartbreak Club. It's a long journey to get over Charles and find new love but the pair get there, together.





	Charles Leclerc Heartbreak Club

Pierre sends out a quick text as he walks across the paddock, barely remembering to watch where he’s going.

-Meet me at my room when you’re done for the day, you won’t believe what I just found out!!

The text he receives back moments later contains a confirmation as well as a multitude of question marks. He puts his phone away knowing that the sooner he gets everything done, the sooner he can get back to the hotel. Thinking back on the past year, Pierre shakes his head in astonishment, if anyone had told him a few months ago he’d be spending time with Esteban at his hotel room he would have laughed in their face. 

When Pierre and Esteban meet that night it’s for their weekly attendance of their very own Charles Leclerc Heartbreak Club (as mockingly named by Max). As soon as Esteban gets his latest text from Pierre his interest is piqued, the message after all is surely some gossip about Charles. Despite thinking about it all day he’s unable to think of what it could possibly be. Therefore as he heads to the hotel he decides to think about how all of this started instead.

It was once well known inside the Paddock that Pierre and Esteban hated each other more than anything and while to their close friends that has been corrected, most of the outside world still believes that the pair hate each other. Whilst there has been instances of harsh words and even cropped Instagram photos, few people are aware of the real reason they once hated each other. Charles Leclerc. It seems like a long time ago now but not so long ago Pierre and Charles were dating. Childhood sweethearts the two were extremely close and loved up. Pierre thought they were forever but with his love of France and Charles insistence to stay in Monaco they ended up falling apart. Heartbroken, Pierre didn’t feel ready to date anyone for a while after him. Before long however, Charles had started dating Esteban, another Frenchman of all things. Charles and Pierre still trying to be close friends mean that the three had to spend time together often. Rivalry and jealousy causes huge fights resulting in the three only being able to spend time together in much larger friendship groups. If he’s being honest Pierre still doesn’t perfectly understand exactly why Esteban and Charles broke up. Between the two of them the gist he gets is a mostly mutual and friendly break up but then, he’s unsure why Esteban would need or want to spend time with him if that’s the case. Not that he’s complaining of course.

When Pierre and Este meet up that night, while they are both in a nostalgic mood there are much more important things on hand. Pierre ushers the other man into his room to share the news he’s just found out.

“You’ll never guess who Charles is going out with?”

Esteban looks pretty surprised and Pierre can practically see the gears turning in his mind. Before long he gives up trying to figure it out.

“I don’t know, who?”

“Marcus.”

“As in his team mate, like Marcus Ericsson?” Esteban asks shell shocked.

Pierre nods and Esteban furrows his brow in confusion. 

“You mean to say that guy isn’t fucking his trainer?”

Pierre shrugs in response laughing out loud at the other man’s reaction. 

“Apparently not I guess.”

Despite Pierre having found out earlier on that day both take a few moments of silence to digest this news. 

The two talk a bit more, both cracking some jokes about the new relationship. Both are shocked to find that they are more concerned about how the other is feeling than themselves. Maybe it’s a product of their newfound friendship or maybe it means that they are beginning to finally move on and get over the young Monegasque. When Esteban leaves Pierre’s room that night to go to bed, the pair begin to form eerily similar plans in unison and unbeknownst to the other. 

The easiest way to move on from an ex is to have someone else to move on with after all.

{}

It’s with that idea in mind that Esteban tries to catch Stoffel in the paddock the following day. This makes him realise how startlingly difficult it is to find the Belgian alone. Any time he catches sight of Stoffel the other man is either talking to Pierre or has Fernando clucking along beside him. 

At the very end of the day just before he has to leave the track Esteban is able to knock on Stoffel’s driver room door.

“Come in Pear,” he hears from inside the room and grins to himself about how easy this is going to be.

“You sure is safe for me?” He calls out in reply trying not to laugh, whilst Stoffel realises it’s not who he thought and opens the door with a blush on his face.

“Sorry Esteban didn’t realise who it was,” Stoffel says sheepishly.

“You’re not expecting Pierre just now are you?” Esteban asks worried that his plan to talk to Stoffel has been foiled once again. When Stoffel replies with a no he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Can I come in?” he then asks. Whilst Stoffel looks confused he opens the door wordlessly and lets them both go in.

“What’s up?” Stoffel asks and Esteban, not always the most tactful, decides to get straight to the point.

“Do you like Pierre?” 

“Of course I do he’s my friend, what a stupid question,” Stoffel’s reply might not be fully telling but by the way he’s looking redder and more nervous by the second, Esteban can tell he’s hit a mark.

“You know what I mean Stoffel,” he sighs exasperated. “Like, like, fancy him.”

Stoffel crosses his arms and stays silent, looking down at his feet, shoes scuffing across the floor. Esteban realises he’ll need to try again.

“Look I hope you do like him, you’d be good for him I think. Maybe you should do something about it no? I don’t think he’d turn you down. Plus,” he decides to add on. “The guys a catch and is clearly only so long before he goes out and someone else snatches him.”

Stoffel’s eyes flash with jealousy at that and with his job here done Esteban pats him on the arm quickly before rushing out the door. Considering how massive Stoffel’s arms are he decides to leave pretty fast, just in case.

{}

Pierre finds himself pacing back and forth outside the William’s motorhome unsure if he’s doing the right thing. Even now that they’re friends Esteban is a pretty private guy and he knows next to nothing about Lance. Raking his hand through his hair once more he turns around prepared to start pacing once again. He’s stopped however by a collision right into someone else.

“I’m so sorry are you alright?” Hearing the accent, Pierre looks up and it’s Lance of all people that he’s managed to run into. Realising that the Canadian is still talking and stuttering out apologies, Pierre remembers he should probably say something. 

“It’s alright, I’m the one walking about all over,” he laughs mirthlessly. 

“Are you looking for someone or?” Lance asks confused. 

“Sort of, I,” he breaks off, not knowing how to explain and definitely not wanting to do it out here.

“Do you need to talk to someone?” Lance asks and Pierre looks up surprised as he carries on.

“I know we don’t know each other that well but Esteban always talks about how good of a friend you are to him and I’d help if I can.”

The weight of doubt has been lifted and Pierre lets out a small smile.

“If you don’t mind, could we go somewhere else?” Lance nods in confirmation and the pair head to his drivers room.

Pierre and Lance almost forget what happened outside just talking for a bit and getting to know each other more. He sees a light in Lance’s eyes whenever he talks about Esteban and knows that he has to talk about why he came here.

“You and Esteban are close right?”

Lance agrees but looks a bit forlorn. “He’s my best friend but I guess he doesn’t like me as much as I like him.”

Pierre feels bad for the young Canadian at this point but is still unsure what he means. “In a best friend way because of me or as in another way?”

At that Lance goes from crestfallen to truly heartbroken. “Both I guess,” he mutters curling into himself.

The look on his face makes Pierre move over to comfort him quickly.

“Hey,” he says “you should be honest with him so that you know how he feels, otherwise is unfair to you.” Lance looks unsure however so he takes a deep breath and keeps going.

“I don’t know how he feels, but I know how private he is and yet he can’t stop talking to me about you like all the time.”

That statement gets a smile out of Lance and it doesn’t take long before the pair are hugging it out and Pierre finally leaves. 

{}

The following week, Pierre and Esteban arrange a time for their heartbreak club meeting but before long Pierre has to send a long apologetic text cancelling with reasons to be explained later. The next day they try to arrange it on, Esteban also ends up phoning to cancel last minute. The pair decide that they’ll just miss the one meeting as they can see each other on the following race weekend anyway.

The next meeting is held at Esteban’s room with Pierre going to meet him there. As he walks towards the room Pierre is pretty nervous but he feels a hand squeeze his own and it calms him down, making him smile. Before long they get to the door and seeing Pierre’s hesitation the other man knocks for him. A beat later the door opens and Pierre can’t help but to let out a broad grin when he sees Lance.

“I didn't know you were coming Stoffel,” the Canadian says with a sly grin before letting the pair in.

“I didn’t know you’d be here either,” Stoffel says amused.

By the time the two have entered the hotel room, Pierre is just coming out the bathroom. The expression on his face is pretty smug but Pierre figures that it’s something to do with Lance.

“Pierre and with Stoffel as well, it’s nice to see that you’re both finally banging.”

Lance’s face screws up at that expression but he still curls himself into Pierre’s side.

“We’re not interrupting are we?” Stoffel replies and the meeting quickly becomes the perfect excuse for the new couples to spend time together flirting and teasing each other.

The evening goes unbelievably fast and soon both couples are ready to go to bed for the night. If it’s far earlier than Pierre and Esteban’s meetings normally finish, well neither are keen to point that fact out. As Stoffel and Pierre head out the door they all make sure to arrange plans to hang out more often.

“We should go on a double date,” Esteban suggests to the others.

“Or a triple date, we can’t forget Charles,” Stoffel mutters back and the three reactions are simultaneous. Lance throws his head back in laughter and Esteban begins to object profusely only making his laughter worse. Pierre starts hitting Stoffel for his comment and he has to dash around the room only somewhat successfully avoiding the assault. 

Finally the comment is forgiven and Stoffel and Pierre can leave. The Belgian still sharing amused looks with the Canadian.

The couples are actually together for months before Pierre and Esteban find out about the other’s meddling in their relationship. This would be fine, if not for the fact that when they find out it’s at their triple date with Marcus and Charles. It turns out those two find the whole thing far funnier than they should. Pierre and Esteban would be mad at each other about it but the whole thing worked out for the best in the end. That doesn’t mean they’re going to change their attitudes in public mind you. And hey, triple dates mean that like always, they’ll only need to see each other in big well “friendship groups.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit scrappy but I've been super busy with Uni and work so feel free to tell me to go back to the editing board. Hope you guys enjoy anyway this ones just for a bit of fun :)


End file.
